Jack Dagger-Reed
Name: Jack Dagger-Reed -Age: Immortal but looks 17 (Peace Nymph) -Mother: Harmonia -Father: Clay Reed -Step-Mother: Marie Dagger (previously Reed) -Half-Siblings: Debbie Reed -Personality: Jack is shy and doesn't speak much. He's insecure due to being bulled when he was growing up. One of the main points of him getting bullied, was that he was 'fat'. He now locks himself away, isolating him from other people. Despite this, he can be cheerful at times, and enjoys life...or enjoyed it. -History: Clay Reed was the son of a farmer from Texas, who worked hard to make sure that Clay had a good life. Clay went to college in California, where he met Harmonia at the age of 21. The two started to talk, and before long, they fell in love. They dated for a few months, before Harmonia revealed that she was pregnant. She left the next day, leaving a broken hearted Clay in Houston, with no future, as he planned to spend his life with the goddess. Nine months later, a small baby boy wrapped in a satin cloth appeared on his doorstep. Placed beside the baby was a note that simply explained who the child was, and the goddess' true identity. Claim called his son Jack, after his own uncle. For the next few years, Clay saved up money so they could move house. On Jack's 4th birthday, they moved to New York. In New York, Clay met Marie Dagger, daughter of a gang boss, Jacquez Dagger. Unlike Marie, Jacquez enoyed causing people fear and such, making Clay scared to make advances to Marie. Only a few short weeks later, Marie and Clay were dating, and not to long after that, they were married and expecting a daughter. For the next few years, the Reeds were a happy family. When Jack was 8, a knock came from the door. Marie opened it to find two police officers. They informed her that Clay had been killed by her father's gang, after killing her father. Marie felt betrayed and changer her's, Jack's and Debbie's last named back to Dagger, and later that month, they moved to California. They grew up happily there, until Jack's 14th birthday, when a harpy attacked him. Luckily for the teenage demigod, an elderly dayghter of Tyche sacrificed herself in order to save Jack's life. The family's life began as normal again. Yet when Jack turned 16, he began to get bullied and slowly became more closed up. Marie and his siter begged him to tell them what was wrong, yet he never did. The people that bullied him often called him fat, when he was actually skinner than most of his tormenters. He then developed bulimia, and was more and more suicidal. A few months before he commited suicide, Jack told Marie about what he did to himself; bulimia, self harming etc. She did everything she could to help him, in which she did; his eating habits became normal again. One night, he decided that he couldn't take it anymore, and he stole some deadly acid from his uncle's science lab, and drunk it the next morning. Harmonia took pity on her dying son, and turned him into a Peace nymph, promising him a better life. With a note that Harmonia left for Marie, Jack's life got better, as Marie helped him every step of the way. She then encouraged him to go to Camp, as his birth mother wanted him to. Category:Charcter Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:Peace Nymph Category:Nymph